Sakura Kuzuma
"You make me sick how dare you crush that little girl`s dream! Kōri no kaihō! Aisusupiāzu!"-Sakura to an abusive girl`s father Sakura(さくら) is a Jonin of Konohagakure or the Village Hidden in the Leaves.A former student of Alicia Uzumaki before the Fourth Great Ninja War in the Allied Shinbio Forces.She was orphaned in the snow and is the adopted daughter of Hatake Kakashi.A member of the Yuki Clan who changed her name after she married Azera Kuzuma.She is the mother to four children and is the Jonin Sensei of Team 10.She worked hard and proved a capable support fighter for her team during the Fourth Shinobi War and was a factor in defeating the reanimated ninjas because she had researched them and heard about them when she was being trained by her adoptive father Kakashi.She achieved her dream by becoming a shinobi researcher and met her husband during her years in the academy.Due to her youthful apperance they naturally assume she is still a Genin Shinobi so the Allied Shinobi Forces were suprised whem she appeared.She is a immortal but the cause is not known.She earned the name of Princess when she proved her worth by beating Shikamaru in a straight up fight. Background Sakura was born on the night of October 17th to Kuro Namikaze her father who was killed for possessing a Kekki Genkai along with her mother Arya Yuki her mother.She was named Sakura because of her mother`s love for cherry blossums.With her parents gone she wandered on her own throughout the Land of Snow until she collasped that`s when she was found by Kakashi Hatake when she was brought back to the Leaf Village.A lot of ninjas were rather sympathetic to her due to being the last Yuki Clan Member.She started getting trained by Kakashi at this time and was coxed out of her shell by Tenten who started training her in the use of weapons.Able to become confident in her Kekki Genkai allowed her to access the power of both her mother and father. She met Shikamaru when he was just a little kid and Choji including Ino the four of them became great friends and they invited her along so long she started coming out of her shell.She and Tenten worked together to train and sharpen each other preceptions including all of their senses.When she entered the academy she ignored every single boy and every single girl if they weren`t her friend.In the Academy she became a surrogate younger sister to Naruto Uzumaki who she helped train with his dodging practice.She always attempted to feed Naruto healthier food which never worked. Personality Sakura is described as kind-hearted and so shy around new people that you would think she was a Genin from the Leaf Ninja Academy or like what Hinata Hyuga was like when she first entered the Academy.She got her verbal tick from her mother ending her sentences with you are a idiot(あなたはバカ！) when super annoyed or Ikou!(行こう！) when super happy which happens a lot.She is a competive oriented person and two of her four children girls of course inherted that trait from her and her verbal ticks of course.She can is a very perceptive person and has knowledge that is beyond her years able to tell what attacks her enemy would use just based on their hand signs.She is very observant able to tell someone`s attention based on their tone in their voice and their face expression. Growing up with her mother and father trying to save her from being killed she was hated and beaten by the villagers who saw her as a monster.She grew a complex towards other people and could barely hold a intellegent conversation with anybody.However she met a person named Haku who she didn`t don`t know was related to her at the time and made friends with him.When she saw Haku leaving with Zabuza she ran up to them and hugged her before shoving him a gift.Despite knowing Haku for only a short time she cared deeply for him and gave him a bond with her that would last a while.When he was brought back from the dead he reconized her chakra and reunited with her. When she met her future-to-be husband he nicknamed her Short Short which was a really bad idea as she gave him a black eye in four minutes.Despite that her love for him runs deeper than anything as it is shown during the Fourth Shinobi War when she protected him despite not knowing him that well.Marrying him strengthed that love for him as well as her irratation if he was calling her the nickname he gave her when he they first met.Many boys tried her to get them to love them only for her to ignore them or give them beatings whe they called her nicknames she didn`t take well to she punched them with chakra enhanced fists which she was unaware she could do. During her adult years she becomes more mature and loses her understanding nature towards the Orchimo and refuses to believe he had become good and turned to their side.She became more mature and starts disliking ramen for it`s unhealthy benfits.During the time before they got married she punched her husband to be whenever she saw him eating Ramen and made him eat healthy food which made her more wary of her temper to this day.She is more sharp and can react to any situation with a flick of her wrist. Appearance Her appearance is unique as she inhearted a hair color which her mother had and inhearted the eyes of her father which are chocolate brown.The shape of her mother`s face she gained as well though she got her father`s eye shape and sharp mind as well.Her slightly teal colored hair was remarked to be a unique color by her Sensei. Part I-During her Genin Years she wore standard Konoha Black Sandles braided her hair into a ponytail and pinned into a bun on her head.She wore a emerald green ninja shirt and dark emerald green pants.On the left side of his pants was his shuriken holster and she also wore a Konoha Forehead Protector on her waist. Part II-During Part II she wore a outfit which looks like her current outfit with a black shirt which replaced her emerald green ninja shirt with a drop on the front of the ninja shirt.Her emerald pants are replaced with black ninja shorts and she wears her hair differently similar to her current style now. After the Fourth Shinobi War she wears her normal outfit that is the current outfit she wears in the picture on this page in the infobox. Abilities From the start she was a inept student in the Academy not able to pass because of her sheer underconfidence in her abilites.Over time with sheer training with Naruto to increase her senses and Jiriya she began to slowly grow out of her complex with her friends giving her confidence that helped her Ice Release to become so deadly she was feared for it and earned the name of Ice Queen.Her senses are on par with Naruto`s senses.She is able to react immeditaly to any threat coming her way.Viewed as the third strongest ninja of her age her husband is the only one capable of even matching her. Chakra and Physical Prowess Her chakra pools are massive due to her father being from the Namikaze Clan and her grandmother being a Uzumaki.Due to her mother`s huge chakra pools she was able to accomplish things which her mother could also do.Releasing chakra for her is hard especially when she uses it activate her eyes of Sharuko which she gained from being a recarination of Asuna Hirito the guardian priestess of Chakra and her and her family.Her chakra when she uses it for healing people can give them regeneration properties but it has a weakness anybody that can use Crystal Release can extract the regeneration properties.Being combat oriented her whole life she can fight at any range except for long range as she can`t see very far away.Her taijutsu is nothing to scoff at as she can flip in the air and then use a justo up in the air when she is doing summersaults up in the air.During Part II she became used to using her justos in the air and and using them in any enviorement.She can take Kakashi and not sweat buckets she is capable to seeing his moves before he can do them using her Sharuko Eyes to see the future. Ninjutsu In the Academy she was able to do simple Ninjutsu moves and trained Naruto like a drill instructor using him as her punching bag to be very blunt.Seeing as she is a sensor and Asuna Hirito is the mother of Sensors seeing as she was the first ninja sensor in recorded history in the history of Konoha.She was able to use Ninjutsu moves with other people and supply them with excess chakra at the same time.Due to the Shinigama blessing her at birth increasing her reserves to such a high level and then as the recarination of Asuna Hirito she gained more reserves shooting them to kage level. Shadow Clone Technique Naruto made her his student after he saw how she couldn`t control her chakra reserves.She used it for the first time during the Fourth Shinobi War and defeated Category:Characters